


One Week

by unstable_fangirl_of_larry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Ashton's basically Freddy, Calum's a poor little animatronic fox/pirate thing, He almost made it to 6AM but failed misreably, I almost killed Luke in the beginning but I had Zayn save him, I fucked up the names so bad, I fucking suck, I kinda stole the Five Nights at Freddy's thing, I kinda/sorta/maybe killed Luke, I'm the fuckin' bomb, Luke's the unfortunate security guard, Oops, Zayn's Chica, ashy scares the shit out of him, but he's still pretty fuckn' cute, kill me if you want, poor luke, well fuck, wow two stories in one day, zayn's a bamf in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstable_fangirl_of_larry/pseuds/unstable_fangirl_of_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fuck up Five Nights at Freddy's and add in 5SOS to make it even worse. Just twist the story and make Luke die.</p>
<p>((I had a bit of fun writing this, so I guess that if you call a handful of hybrid robots caring for a security guard and then killing him before 6 in the morning is a way of butchering the story, then so be it!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Ashy's!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize is I hurt anyone's feelings with this story. If you're a Luke girl but want to see him create stable "friendships" with these animals, then go ahead and read.
> 
> This isn't for the weak at heart.

“Welcome to Ashy Warabear’s Pizzeria! I’m Louis and I just want to let you know that although this place is quite fun during its opening hours, it’s quite terrifying by night when nobody’s around to keep an eye on the animals.” Luke looks at the phone and cringes, a deep laugh resounding down the east halls of the office. “Don’t waste all your power, and make sure to constantly check on the animals. Oh, and if the animals see you, they’ll think you’re an exoskeleton in need of a suit, or a costume in need of a build.” This makes Luke cringe in disgust. “I know, I know, it sounds bad, but in all actuality, if you play dead and constantly check on them, they usually stay put and wander in the deeper parts of the restaurant.” Luke suddenly screams when a mass of tan skin and fluorescent yellow feathers obscures his vision of the west hall.

“Oh! So I can hear that you met Zica. He’s been here ever since the place first opened. He got a makeover, though... Now, the only way to get Zica to leave you alone is to throw pizza at him. He’ll leave you alone if you do, but if not, then he’ll stay at your door, terrorizing you until you lose power. And you can assume what happens when the power goes out, don’t you?” Luke follows Louis’ instructions, throwing a couple of slices of pizza out the door, Zica following the smell with almost inhuman speed. “Now, we wait for his presence to leave.”

“THANK YOU!” the robotic voice shrieks, and Luke gawks as the hybrid runs off, maniacal laughter trailing behind him in a curse of cackles and screeches.

“Next, you might run into Callox or Bon, but they’re always neck-in-neck in making their presence known.” Luke looks around and pulls up the set of security cameras, seeing a figure standing at the end of the east hallway. “Do you see anything, Luke?” Louis asks, Luke hearing a dark laugh travel through the hall. “Don’t stay on one of the cameras for too long… you might be caught off guard by how quick these robots are.”

A loud, childish tone rings throughout the halls, and Luke freezes. Standing out in the hallway is a man-no, a beast of a man-with hollow, almost dead-like moss green eyes, a dirty brown suit covered in blood nearly torn off his lithe frame. Luke let out a cry at the sight.

“Oh, and there’s also Ashy. He’s kinda like the star of the whole place. Don’t piss him off. BYE!” Louis says, and hangs up the phone without another word. Luke looks at the phone in disbelief.

A loud screech rings through the restaurant, and Luke nearly cries out in fear, a beast-like humanoid dashing across the camera screen before everything goes black.

“No! He couldn’t have found me now! It’s only one!” Luke sobs, tears flowing out of his eyes as the power is instantly drained from his cameras and the locked doors open with a flourish.

“So this is how the infamous Luke Hemmings dies, eh? Killed by being stuffed into a suit filled with crossbars and wires? I should’ve known better...” a disembodied voice whispers through the darkness, and Luke starts to worry. “Well, I’ll make sure to have this death be quick and painless.”

“Get away from him!” a younger voice sounds, and the other is taken aback. “Stay away from him! He didn’t do anything wrong!” the high-pitched voice shrieks, and Luke takes this as his opportunity to flee and hide behind his chair in the office.

“Why are you so attached to him Callox! I bet he doesn’t even know where your station is.”

“Callox works in Pirate’s Cove. I memorized the map...” Luke says behind the chair, and Callox smiles.

“No one’s ever taken the time to memorize the map and know where everyone’s supposed to be...” Callox says, and a smile graces Luke’s acne ridden face.

"Hey smartass!" a tinny voice shrieks, and Callox and Ashy turn around to see Zica standing with a pizza peel high above his head. "'Hey Zica, show where the fuck the security guard is!' 'Hey Zica, tell me when he's off guard!' You know what?! I'll fry your fucking motherboard Ashy!" Zica cries, and Callox takes this opportunity to run off back to his spot, cowering in fear. Ashy stands up straight, his six foot seven inch body towering over Luke, and he skulks over to Zica, enraged.

"Get out of here. He's fucking mine." Zica runs off, screeching, and Ashy tips his hat. "Welcome to the night shift..." he walks out the door, the power flickering back on before Ashy pokes his head through again. "Friend."

 


	2. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tries to stay awake and Zica flies by to give him pizza, or so we think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I killed someone. My bad... :(

_"Get out of here. He's fucking mine." Zica runs off, screeching, and Ashy tips his hat. "Welcome to the night shift..." he walks out the door, the power flickering back on before Ashy pokes his head through again. "Friend."_

Luke sits in his chair, frightened out of his wits. " _He almost fucking killed me! Why am I still here?!_ " About five minutes later, a symphony of crashes and clattering comes through the audio of the kitchen, and Luke's heart leaps into his throat. "Fuck..." he mumbles, trying to hide his bright red uniform shirt in the dark room. He checks the cameras one more time, thoroughly searching the dark rooms for anything suspicious, and his eyes land on something a dull yellow in the camera frame. "Zica."

"A-are you sure he isn't a disease? He doesn't look like one of us..." a small, child-like voice whispers, and a louder, deeper voice answers.

"Of course he's a disease! He's fucking pale as a ghost! We need to make sure he never touches the children!" ' _Don't they know that the restaurant has been closed for twenty years and they're only live because the owners don't want the motherboards short circuiting?_ ' Luke thinks, but hides when Ashy looks in his direction. "He's deadly, so don't go near him! Remember the last time we got close to a thing like him?!" Callox nods sadly, tears in his eyes. "See? You shouldn't be attached to things like him!"

"You know, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Luke says, and Ashy turns around, eyes deadly. "I mean, I'm not the one who put you guys out of business." Luke mumbles, and Ashy runs toward him, growling and screeching loudly.

"YOU ASSHOLE! LEAVE US ALONE!" Ashy screams, and Luke hides, ducking behind an old costume. "YOU ASSHOLE! OPEN UP!" Luke holds his breath, waiting anxiously for Ashy to leave.

"Hey, leave him alone!" a small voice cries, and Ashy's loud footsteps stomp down the hall, a high-pitched scream slicing the thick silence of the west hall. Luke dares not to look into the cameras, but his curiosity gets the best of him. He turns on the cameras and flicks through the various screens, breath hitching at the gruesome scenes on a few cameras until he comes across something truly devastating.

Blood splatters the back wall of Pirate's Cove, and unopened presents stay in a mess of sticky liquid, and a decaying body of a small child is splayed out in the center of the room. A maniacal laugh fills the room, and Luke can't help but look closer, and he sees a small body curled up in the corner of Callox's stage, a pair of dirty ears flicking around aimlessly, an equally dirty tail flicking at the same pace as the ears. Although the room was silent, a deep growl filled the speakers of the security cameras, and Luke pulls away to check the doors and lights, surprised when Zica is standing outside the door with a box, a warm smell filling the air.  _Pizza!_ Luke opens the door and Zica pushes the pizza towards Luke before running off. Going back to the cameras, Luke sees Callox in the center of the room, standing on top of the small child's dead body, and Ashy is in the same room as the fox hybrid. The bear wraps his hands around Callox's neck, lifting the other off the ground, the smaller hybrid letting out a shriek. Muffled curses flying out of the taller hybrid's mouth as his hands tighten around Callox's throat, and Luke has to take action,  _needs to fucking save Callox because if he doesn't--_ he doesn't even want to know what Ashy would do to him if he realizes that the guard didn't save little Cal.

Luke grabs a flashlight and his cell phone, making a quick call to his best friend.

"What the fuck Luke... It's quarter after two. What the hell do you want?" Ashton says grumpily. "Aren't you supposed to be working at that stupid kids' playplace?"

"Listen..." Luke says, hiding his fear. "I'm at work, and-please don't call me crazy-the robots are trying to kill each other because one of them trusts me. Do you remember that old pizza place that mum and dad took us to all to a few years ago? Well I got a job there as a security guard, but the thing is, these robots are even more fucking terrifying at night than during the day, and if I don't make it through the night and get killed, please tell Mikey that I love him."

"You know, you aren't crazy." Luke smiles at Ashton's comment. "You're fucking insane. Good luck at work." The line goes dead and Luke sighs. He makes the long trek down to Pirate's Cove, hearing a small yip here and there, and Luke can't help but freak out. The music in the background stops, and footsteps skitter along the tiled floors, and the blond's breath hitches. He finally comes up to a door, the words Pirate's Cove written expertly in blue paint, fox-like tracks treading up the door, and curiosity takes the best of him. The door creaks open, and Luke peeks in, Ashy holding Callox a good two feet off the ground, and Callox is begging, screaming to be put down, but Ashy isn't having any of it. The bear tightens his grip on the fox hybrid's neck, cutting off the flow of oxygen and electricity to minimal amounts, and Luke tries to hold back, but he can't.

"STOP!" He cries, tears in his eyes. Ashy throws Luke a backwards glance, tightening his death grip on Callox even more, the bones of Callox's endoskeleton collapsing, and the young fox lets out a final scream of terror, slumping in Ashy's grip and his hands fall limp to his sides. Ashy smirks and drops the fox in a dirty heap on top of the dead, decomposing child.

"Now that he's taken care of, I can finally get rid of that asshole security guard..." Luke gasps and hides, running back to his office and locks the doors, whimpering in fear.

So much for having a nice summer job that he thought he could keep for the week....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry everyone.
> 
> follow my on tumblr?
> 
> lukeybearandashy.tumblr.com


End file.
